Meters for vehicle for displaying various running states of vehicles (hereinafter referred to as vehicle informations) such as vehicle speed, engine RPM, water temperature, and oil pressure include, for example, an additional meter of single face type wherein a pointer is mounted on a drive body, and a single analog display portion for displaying a measurement amount indicating the vehicle information by rotating the pointer on a display plate is housed in a case body, thereby monitoring the vehicle information in more detail independently of a combination meter typically mounted on a vehicle (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-6-38593
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2001-304922